1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices such as portable information terminal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a flat-type electronic device is known which is structured to include a case cover section where the device body is placed and a lid cover section rotatably mounted on the case cover section to cover the front surface of the device body, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No, 2007-127980.
This type of electronic device is structured such that the lid cover section rotates to openably and closably cover the front surface of the electronic device, with the electronic device being accommodated in the case cover section formed approximately in a box or frame shape. Accordingly, in the electronic device, when being closed to cover the front surface of the device body, the lid cover section uninterruptedly performs a closing movement almost without resistance.
In this type of electronic device, an imaging section such as a camera is incorporated in the device body. In a case where a photographic subject such as a business card or a memo is imaged by the imaging section and captured in the device body as imaged data, the photographic subject such as a business card or a memo is placed on the lid cover section and then imaged by the imaging section, with the lid cover section tilted in a closing direction.
However, in this type of electronic device where the lid cover section uninterruptedly performs a closing movement almost without resistance when being closed to cover the front surface of the device body, it is difficult to catch imaging timing with the tilt of the lid cover section kept at a predetermined angle when a photographic subject is imaged by the imaging section. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a photographic subject is not accurately and favorably imaged.